A Witness
by Imahigo
Summary: Anna Williams has made the worst mistake in her whole entire life: she witnessed a murder done by a crime lord. Anna has been tracked down by the English Mafia.  Now, she has to rely on a police officer to help protect her from the assassins. Anna/Lei.
1. Chapter 1

A Witness

Chapter 1

~Going under Witness Protection~

**A/N: For quite some time, I have always wanted to do an Anna/Lei fic and now I can! I warn you this fic is rated M, and you'll find out later on why. So anyway, enjoy this fic.**

* * *

><p>"What! You're kidding me! I have to babysit <em>her<em>..."

Lei and Anna both sat forth in front of the chief. Lei was frowning at his proposed mission. Lei has to protect Anna from an English organized crime group, who wants her dead just because she has evidence that will prove their guilt. Lei didn't like Anna, and neither did Anna like Lei.

"Yes, Wulong, and that is final!"

"UGH!" Lei runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Listen, buddy, I'm not too thrilled about this, either." Anna replied to Lei.

Lei then grumbles to himself. "THEN WHY BOTHER SIGNING UP FOR WITNESS PROTECTION IF YOU COULD PROTECT YOURSELF!"

"Because Lei, I can't. You see, I can't watch my own back... plust, I was hope one of your younger co-workers would be able to entertain me for the time being."

"Why me?"

"Because Wulong," the chief began, "you are best fit for this job. You're the best at protecting women in this field. You took a bullet for a woman, remember?"

"That's because she wasn't a slut..."

Anna giggles at Lei's remark. "Oh, Lei... I'm pretty sure she was one."

Lei sighs. "Why can't someone else do it?"

"Well, Wulong, you see, Ms. Williams here, kindly donated enough money to the police force for us to hire a nice body guard and you qualify. Plus, this is 500 thousand dollars we're talking here. That's enough for the force to get rid of the old equipment and buy new equipment."

Lei groaned. "You like to make my life a living Hell, don't you?"

The chief shakes his head. "Well, if you don't accept, I'm afraid I'll suspend you for a month."

Lei sighs. "What the Hell I do wrong this time?"

"You disobeyed orders and was reckless in a hostage situation."

"What was I supposed to do? Let Al Qaeda win and blow shit up?"

The chief frowned. "You were very lucky to survive that."

Lei frowns once more. "The people got free! Nobody died!"

"But you failed to apprehend the suspect, negotiate with the terrorist, and you added up to your hospital bill..."

Lei sighed once more. "Chief, the guy worshiped a god named Allah who was apparently on his side that day. I learned in the academy to put public safety first before mine."

"And you also learned to not be careless and try and be a hero and get caught in an explosion that should have killed you."

Lei rolled his eyes. "I'm alive, aren't I? I didn't lose an arm! I didn't lose an eye! I lost nothing! You see, I am fine, I do not see what the deal is!"

The chief sighs. "You're just like your father, so stubborn."

Anna listened to the whole conversation and found it intruiguing. Lei was in an explosion and survived. Perhaps there is more to Lei than she thought. "So, you carelessly tried to capture a terrorist, yes?"

Lei slammed his fist on his legs. "How is sneaking into a building to free the hostages careless?"

"It is careless because you were in the building when it was demolished. Lei, you don't understand... That building was 25-stories high and you lived through it. But the suspect and the group all died. You survived." The chief replies.

"Well, at least they won't be blowing up more shit anymore..." Lei crosses his arms and raised his chin up high, arrogantly.

"Just go protect Ms. Williams!"

Lei breaths in to let out a very heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll be her bodyguard. BUT YOU BETTER PAY ME SOME OF THAT 500 THOUSAND DOLLARS SHE GAVE YOU! Pay me at least ten percent of that money."

The chief nods. "Done deal."

* * *

><p>Later on, Lei took Anna to her apartment and stood by the door as he waited for Anna to pack her things into a suitcase.<p>

"Listen, I'm not too thrilled about this, either." Anna says to Lei as she picks her clothes out and puts them in the suitcase.

"Then why did you bribe the chief with all that money? Probably not clean money. I bet it's money you get from having so much sex."

Anna frowned at Lei, giving him a fierce glare. "You don't know me, Lei! Don't you even dare...! You always assume! That's why you can't keep a relationship! You assume things about women before you even get to know them!"

Lei was a little hurt by that comment. That wasn't true. Anna didn't know him, either. "I don't ever assume. Because if you assume, it makes an ass out of u and me. Besides, if you're not a whore, then why do you dress up like one and where the hell did you get that kind of money?"

"Lei, I have a job, too. My job pays more than you'll ever make in your lifetime!"

"Who cares about money?" Atleast my job gives me dignity!" Lei was beginning to walk closer to Anna.

"Dignity. Tch. You're so uptight. Why can't you live a little? You know, go out to a bar and pick up some women for one-night stand?"

Lei shakes his head as he crosses his arms. "Anna, I'm a cop, I'm supposed to set a good example."

"A good example, huh?"

Lei nods. "Yeah, people look up to me. Maybe you should learn from me, you know. Set a good example for the kids, especially those girls who dress up like you."

Anna then smiled as she slouched in a sexy posture. "Come over here, Lei... let me talk to you _real_ close..."

Lei didn't understand why Anna was seducing him, but Lei had his guard up as he walked closer to Anna. She's a femme fatale. "What is it?"

Anna then grabbed Lei's arm and tossed him onto the ground. Lei was on his knees now, but before he could react, Anna sends a strong, bone-shattering kick to his crotch. Lei flew up in the air, grabbing his crotch in fetal position as he hit ground. This was Anna's Cruel Punishment. Anna then laughs evilly at Lei.

"Did you really think I'd really want to talk to you that close? Did you? You're such an idiot, Lei..."

Lei cursed quietly to himself as he held the affected area. Lei can't recall ever hurting this bad before. Lei was sure he was having a period right now... his lower body cramping and bleeding. Lei even bet that Anna busted his nuts open and he's bleeding. However, Lei's white pants weren't soiled and he wasn't bleeding.

"You won't be able to walk on your two legs after this."

Lei groans. This was really off to a bad start. "Anna... could you please..." He gives her his begging face. "...hand me an ice pack... please..."

Anna crossed her arms and kicked Lei to his side. "No, you get it yourself when you have the strength. That tells me how much of a man you really are."

Lei groans to himself as he manages to stand up and make his way to the ice machine. He limps as he grabs a bag and puts ice in it as he holds it over his crotch. Lei leaned his head back. The ice helped numb the pain a little. He might have bruised it very badly. Anna was right. Lei was a fool to trust her like that. Anna then smiles at Lei, impressed that he could even move this quickly.

"Not bad, Lei. You're more of a man than I thought you were."

Lei then looks over at Anna. "Listen, it wasn't my idea to wear pink. It's a part of the uniform. Besides, I'm not a fag. I'm deathly allergic to nuts."

"I see."

Lei realized what he had said. Lei never told people his allergies. He was paranoid that an assassin could be listening in on him. Oh wait? Anna's an assassin. Lei knew he just gave himself a death wish.

"AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT POISONING ME WITH NUTS! I'M FOR REAL!"

Anna shakes her head as she puts her hand in her face. She coulcn't kill Lei by feedin him nuts; she needed his help. Well, she could sell that information on the black market. Unless Lei's smarter than he looks and knows if someone put nuts in his food. Plus, Anna was actually starting to grow on Lei a little. He was starting to intrigue her even more. Especially surviving a demolition of a 25-story building. It didn't kill him. It should have. But how did he survive? Anna was going to ask Lei questions about it later.

"Lei, don't worry. I won't kill you... yet."

"Are you threatening a police officer? You know I can easily arrest you for that? And I can arrest you for batter and assault on an officer on duty."

Anna crosses her arms smiling. "That is, if you can arrest me. I bet, that you can't even get your hands on me, mister."

"I've arrested hookers who bribed me. Trust me, your seduction won't work on me."

"Oh really... hmmm... That's too bad. I was seriously planning on having some real fun with you at your place..."

Lei had no reaction to Anna's statement. He knew it was a trick. Anna was trying to get him to slip. But why? Or did she want to have sex? Lei told himself he wouldn't sleep with Anna. She could be infected with STD's for all he knows. Lei then looks like he is interested, going along with Anna's seduction.

"What kind of fun, do you speak?"

Anna walks closer to Lei as she ran her fingers across his chest. "You'll know when we get there..."

Lei allowed Anna to touch him, but not before swiftly taking out his cuffs, cuffing both of Anna's wrists together, in only a fraction of a second. Anna then pouted as Lei walked away.

"I'm not into S&M..."

Lei smiles. "Good, 'cause neither am I."

Anna struggled to get free as she ran after Lei. "FREE ME! YOU UNCOUTH..."

"That's for kicking me in the nuts. I'll let you go... but right now, you need to get a taste of what it's like to go to jail..."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Lei shrugs. "I told you Anna, you can't seduce me. I was trained."

"You know it, Lei, I can see it in your pants. You want me. You know you do."

"Whatever you say, Anna, whatever you say."

"I bet you're less than 4 inches."

Lei's face reddened. He did not like that comment. Why do people assume Asians had the small dicks? That irritated him! They assume! Lei then abruptly turns around, his long ponytail swinging with him.

"Excuse me! What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're an Asians. All Asians have small dicks."

"I'M NOT SMALL! DAMNIT!"

"Really? You're bluffing."

Lei's face was getting redder by the second.

Anna then sits on the counter. "Prove it. Prove to me that you are greater than 4 inches. How big are you, really?"

Lei can't believe that he's going to say this. His size is something personal and private. "I'm 7 and a half."

"Liar! You're lying. The crotch bulge says otherwise. You're only 2 inches."

"I AM NOT 2 INCHES! I'M 7 AND A HALF!"

"Then show me. Prove to me that you're not a liar. Prove to me that you're not like most Asian men... prove to me that you're not so uptight... prove to me that you're not just a law-freak... I know it Lei, you're a bad boy... you just won't admit it."

Lei was left with no choice. He wasn't particularly comfortable doing this, but he had to. He was very prideful. Dammit, why did he have to be so goddamn arrogant?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~That Should have killed me...

Lei could not believe he did it. He couldn't believe it. Why did he expose his "manhood" to a whore? Lei was glad that Anna didn't do anything to excite him. All Anna said was, "You're really special, aren't you?"

Now she repeated the same question once they were in the car.

"Anna, if this is about my 7 inches then don't say anymore. Please."

"It doesn't Lei. You just fascinate me."

What did he do now? What's wrong with a well-hung Asian? Lei wasn't quite sure. Anna is so shallow-minded.

"Tell me, were you really in the building when it collasped?"

Oh, it was about that! Lei shakes his head.

"Yes, I was. I was in the basement. I got all the hostages out, and I was left inside. I was trying to disarm the bomb, but I guess I was too late. I was unconscious for a few hours. The firemen had to dig me out. They said I was buried under several tons of rubble."

"Then you should have suffocated and died!"

Lei nods. "Yeah, I know. But I was unconscious. Were it not for that fact, I would have been dead. Honestly, _should have_ seems to be the theme for today's topic."

"What are you saying?"

"You figure it out. I won't say anymore."

Anna was puzzled. She wanted to know how Lei lived. Was he an experiment like Shin Kamiya? Or was it just luck? Suddenly, Anna realized that the red 1995 Pontiac Firebird that Lei is driving spun wildy out of control. Anna screamed as Lei tried to regain control of his vehicle. Anna saw Lei calmly pull up the hand brake as the car immediately skidded to a stop. Anna wondered how does Lei remain so calm? She looked and saw how close the Firebird was plumetting off the cliff. Not to mention, it is a red convertible. Lei then grabbed Anna's neck and slammed her head down onto the dashboard as he quickly pulled out a gun and fired. A tumbling sound was soon heard as an assassin fell out of a tree. He landed harshly on the ground as Lei hopped out of the car and ran to the fallen assassin.

"You're such an amateur." Lei says, anger evident in his voice. He had his gun pointed at the assassin, right at his head. "Did you seriously thing you could get away with that? You are way out of your league. If the English Mafia sent you, then they must be in a really bad recession right now."

Anna stood next to Lei, clicking the safety off her gun, too. "Did you seriously think that you could get away with this? You insult me. My sister could do better than that!"

"Shooting a tire in an FR is a rookie move. You could have shot me in the back of my head. My top was down."

Anna rolled her eyes. The assassin was about to take a pill, but Lei grabbed his hand and took the pill.

"Hmmm... Arsenic. It will shut down all of your human body systems..."

The assassin then gets up and flees. Lei chased after him, but Anna shoots the man's leg.

"Alright now, who sent you? Obviously not the Syndicate! I oughtta' arrest you and take you in for questioning."

The assassin smirked. "You see, Lei, you're my target. I was after you... not her!"

Lei huffs. "Oh... I see. So you were after me? Well then, I have a nice place just for you."

Anna watched as Lei drags the assassin into the backseat of the Firebird, with his hands cuffed. Lei then gets in the car, but the imbalance of his weight forces the car to plummet off the cliff.

"LEI!" Anna shouts as she ran over to see that the car made its way down and busted into flames. She had thought Lei had died.

"Damnit, Wulong, my favorite dress was in there!"

"I"m sorry to hear that."

Anna heard Lei's voice. Didn't he die? Nope. Lei was alive. Anna finally saw him hanging from the rocks as he climbed his way up. She watched as Lei made his way up the cliff and made it to the top. He dusts himself off as Anna looked at Lei.

"That should have killed you."

"Yes, _should have _is the key word."

"But Lei..." Anna paused to see that Lei had an ugly gash on his right arm. It wasn't pretty. Anna could have sworn that she saw pus coming out of his wound. "...YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Anna is used to seeing people bleed, and it normally didn't affect her, but this is Lei Wulong. He was supposed to protect her.

"How observant of you." Lei said in sarcasm.

"Aren't you going to get medical help?"

Lei shakes his head. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Anna was actually worried. Not that she really cared about Lei. She was just concerned for him. It just wasn't healthy.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll just go home and put some alcohol on it. I'll wrap it up in a bandage and continue my line of work. I'll be fine, Anna. I've been through worse. I was shot in the forehead. Just don't worry about me. Worry about yours. Let me do my job." Lei says this as he examines his arm.

Anna then frowned. "What about your car?"

"That thing? Meh. Don't worry about it. It was rental. My real car is at my house."

"Why not drive that?"

"You'll see why when we get home."

"How are we going to get there? That's what I'm asking."

"We walk." Lei motions to Anna to walk with his bad arm.

"You're kidding!"

Lei shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all. You shouldn't have worn heels today."

"How far away is it?"

"Meh, five miles, give or take."

Anna's eyes widened. "Five miles!"

Lei chuckles. "Is that too much for your high-heels to handle?"

Anna then gave Lei the finger. "Shut up!"

"It will take about two hours to get to my apartment. On foot."

"Can we hitch-hike?"

Lei shrugs. "I don't see why not. After all, I have my badge. I can make it mandatory that we hitch a ride to my apartment. Well, a few blocks away. I don't want people knowing where I live. I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't see the harm."

"You wouldn't know... this is the first time a mobster boss wants you dead, so you wouldn't know. You don't get it."

Anna rolls her eyes at Lei's comment. It also worried Anna. The Lei she knows isn't so sad and angry like this one, or maybe this is the real Lei. The happy, optimistic Lei is just a facade. There's a reason why he's so devoted to his job like this. He ignores injury and still moves on. That's why he's like this. But he's also really paranoid too, which is understandable for a cop like him with a price on his head. Anna knows in the underground world, that Lei is worth a lot of money, dead, but a whole lot more alive. She doesn't kill him. Not because she cares about him or anything. Just because he helped stop and mess up her sister's assassination, which she really liked, but she also hated because she wasn't there to see her priceless expression. The two walked onward, toward Lei's apartment, as Lei follwed the GPS on his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Life is lonely~

After 3 and half hours of walking, Lei and Anna finally made it to his apartment. Lei was nice enough to carry Anna when her feet got sore and tired. He was just being a gentleman. Anna took a look at the not-so-fine establishment Lei lives in. The apartment complex was very poor and seemed very ghetto. The walls were nothing but a plain shade of brown bricks, with many windows close together. Lei then told Anna to follow him as he showed her where he parked. Anna laughed at Lei.

"You're kidding, right?"

Lei shakes his head. "I wish. You wanted to know why I used a rental car... and here's your answer."

Anna could not believe it. Lei's car... was... just... awful. Why did Lei have to have such an awful car? She studied the 1988 faded red Dodge Daytona. One light was open, while the other one was closed. The open light had duct tape to keep it in place. The front bumper was missing, with the license plate taped to the nose. Anna even saw some rust on the roof of the car. There were even some spider-web-like cracks in the windshield.

"What happened to it?"

"My crazy slutty ex." Lei sighed. "She got pissed off at me, for working late, and... decided to go Carrie Underwood on my car."

"She did all of that?"

Lei shakes his head. "No. Not all of it. She just busted the window, the headlight, and the rear taillights. She was a bitch."

"Then why did you date her?"

Lei was now obviously hurt. "...Just forget I said anything. I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

Anna saw the huge dents in the poor car, and then turned her head when she saw Lei walk away. She pitied the man a little. She followed Lei up the stairs and watched as he opened the screen door and unlocked the knob to enter into the house. Lei turned on the lights as he lead Anna inside his house.

"Well, make yourself at home. I think you might want to get off of your feet for a while."

Anna nods as she sat down on the couch, taking her shoes, off, too. Lei sighs to himself as he disappears into his bedroom. Anna figured Lei would handle his own problem as she helped herself to TV. She was enjoying this drama that was on TV at the moment. It wasn't long before Lei came back from his bedroom with his wound all wrapped up and well taken care of.

"So this is your place?"

Lei nods. "I know it's not much, but a house is a house."

"Nobody lives here, yes?"

"Yup. I'm the only one in this house. Nobody else. Nothing. Just me."

"Really? Does anybody ever come to visit? Your parents?"

"Them? They're dead. Both of them. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed in action when I was only 10. Kinda left me alone in this world to defend myself."

Anna felt a little bad for him, but she didn't show it. "So I guess we're alone."

Lei nods. "Yep. Just the two of us. Up until the trial."

Anna groaned. She was going to be bored. Here in this dump with _this _cop! Well, since Lei is going to be alone... Anna thought maybe she'd spice things up this evening in the bedroom. "What about your trainer?"

"He doesn't live in Hong-Kong."

"You... you really are alone... aren't ya'? Must be boring."

Lei huffs. "You tell me."

"So what do you do? For fun? To pass the time?"

"I work." Lei says, holding up a mug of tea. "Hell, I'm working right now."

Anna then sighed. "Have you any idea where I'm going to sleep in this crowded apartment?"

Lei smiles. "Yes... of course... you'll be sleeping in my arms, tonight, honey... you have no idea how long it has been since I last had female company come by..." Lei wiggles his eyebrows.

"CHYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Anna then sends a slap to Lei's face, twice. It turned him around, and then Anna once again kicks him in the nuts.

"AUUUUGHHHH!" Lei screams so loud that his neighbors could hear his cry. Lei drops the mug as it breaks and Lei falls on his face, holding the affected area. "Anna... I have plans to have kids one day... Damnit... Don't... take that... liberty... away from me!"

Anna put her foot on Lei's back. "Listen Lei, there is no way I would ever sleep next to you. Ever."

Lei adopted a hurt boy look. He looked like a boy who lost his pet. So sad and innocent. "Why not?"

"You ever wonder why your girlfriend went Carrie Underwood on your car? Because, Lei, you're nothing but a boring man with an unhealthy obsession with your job. And you're annoying."

Anna then kicks Lei to his side and crosses her arms. "Don't speak to me. Or I'll mess with your two little balls! Ya' hear?"

Lei nods. He was in such great agony right now. Why did he have to have such a weak spot that is his balls? He groans.

"Good. You're so obedient. I think you'll have some luck."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lei lies on his futon. He was in his pajamas with his hair worn down. Lei also had some blankets covering him as he slept. Lei was sleeping very soundly. He looked very comfortable as Anna saw this. She was sleeping in Lei's bedroom for the time being and she was going to get out of here. Yes, she hired the police, but it wasn't really her idea. Her mother, Ainea, insisted that Anna get protection from the Hong-Kong police force, why Hong-Kong? Anna couldn't take this anymore. She was going to leave! Anna puts on her dress and quietly sneaks past the sleeping Lei to exit his house. She opens the door and...<p>

"Leaving so soon, Miss Williams?"

Anna jumped as she turned her head. "Lei, you're supposed to be sleeping!"

Lei smiles with his eyes closed as he tossed to the side. "Nope. I'm a bodyguard. Bodyguards never sleep."

"So you really weren't sleeping?"

"You tell me. Maybe I was really asleep. Maybe I was awake. Besides, Anna, do me a favor and turn on the lights, please."

"Why should I turn on the lights?"

"Because, Anna, I can't see in the dark. I need to see where to shoot, so turn on the lights, please."

Anna then sighed as she reluctantly turned on the lights and when she did, she saw a figure dressed in all black, with a knife over Lei's neck. Lei just smiled with his eyes closed. Anna noticed that Lei was very calm. She wanted to see how he would react.

"Hey, buddy! So you want to kill me, too? Hah! Why didn't you kill me earlier!" Lei blurted out, finally opening his eyes.

Without hesitation, Anna shoots the assassin in the head, as the man falls back and land on the coffee table. Lei then sat up and sighed.

"Great. We will never know who sent that guy."

Lei then crawls over and unmasks the assassin Anna shot. That was then Lei's eyes widened.

Bryan Fury then laughs as he rises up. "So, Wulong, did ya' miss me?"

Lei gets into his main fighting stance. "Of course I did. Heh. So I take you came here to kill two birds with one stone. You wanted to kill me first, just because that is what you have been spending 5 years of your new life trying to do. Then you are going to kill Anna." Lei chuckles. "You and I both know what will happen if you do manage to kill me. You'll be bored out of your mind and regret killing me."

Anna sighed and watched as their conversation unfolded. "I'm surprised they didn't send my dear sister after me."

"For your information, Wulong, I am not here to kill your whore. I'm here to kill you. But of course, I'll kill that woman, too, since she is here, interfering with my plans!"

Anna then does her somersault kick that launched Bryan into the air. "You two should stop talking and actually fight!"

Lei nods, looking at Anna. "Yeah, oh well! I got the info I needed so of course I'll fight!"

Bryan smirked as he beats his chest. He got into his fighting stance.

"Now, my hair may get in my way, but I won't really hold back."

Anna looked over at Lei. He looked like a whole different person with his hair down. She wondered why. He's just wearing that long, silky black hair down. It seemed like with his hair in a ponytail, he's that annoying cop who is obsessed with his work, but with his hair down, he seemed like a totally different man. He looked rather delicious at the moment. Anna then giggled.

"Of course, with your hair as a distraction... I will help you fight this man, Lei. I hear a Tag Tournament is in works now. Might as well practice."

Lei nods.

"You look like one of those old Chinese dolls with your hair down..."

Anna looked at Lei. Maybe that's why he looked so adorable like that? So doll-like.

"Well, news flash. That's the look I was SO TOTALLY GOING FOR!" Lei said this out of sarcasm as he sent in his Sonic Strike.

Bryan blocked the attack and does a low kick to Lei's shin. Lei was then sent flying back, but Anna caught him and took him to safety as she then stepped in and sends a Cat Thrust to her opponent. Lei then does his Orchid Palm and knocks Bryan back, against his TV. Lei winced at his broken TV but it couldn't be helped. He gives Anna a high-five before Bryan gets up to attack. Lei then does his Dancing Spear, as Anna took the initiative to do her Scarlet Bomb. Bryan couldn't evade the Scarlet Bomb and he was felling a bit humiliated. Bryan gets up, and grabs his knife.

"Anyone of you bitches get any closer you're both going to get it!"

Lei and Anna weren't afraid at all. As Lei lead the attack, with Anna trailing behind. However, Lei felt a sharp pain in his side, as Anna took a jab to the shoulder by the knife, but that didn't stop her from doing her Mudslide. Lei gripped his side and fell to his knees.

"Oh... God... Anna... I'm hit!"

Anna then looked and saw Nina crash in through the window just moments later.

"Oh, dear sister... nice boyfriend you've got there. He willingly took a bullet for you. How sweet."

Anna purred. "Oh Nina, how long it been? Several months?"

Nina smiled. "Of course, Anna, way too long. Shall we celebrate this family reunion?"

Lei winces as he watched the two siblings engage in battle. That gunshot... Normal pistols and sluggers to the side doesn't faze him, but this bullet... it exploded on impact. Lei knew that Nina was using armor-piercing bullets. Lei tried to fight off the pain, and told himself to move on. He had to win this fight and protect Anna. That's his job. Bryan then sent a Fisherman's Slam to Lei, slamming him onto the coffee table, breaking the glass as it pierces Lei's chest.

"C'mon, little doll! Get up and fight!"

Lei obeys Bryan, but with his adrenaline pumping now, Lei moves swiftly to grab Anna, to get her out of the way. During this fast roll-over motion, Lei managed to grab Anna's weapon. Lei had Anna at his injured waist, as he was in a crouching position. Lei then holds the gun and opens the screen door, since Anna had already opened the wooden door. Lei had the gun pointed at Nina as he left. Anna was just along for the ride as she felt Lei run and jump and then roll onto the ground. Lei finally lets go of Anna. Anna was going to yell at Lei when she finally saw the injury on his side. She watched as Lei punched the window out, but he fell down on his knees with one hand on the car door, with the other at his wound.

"I'm no coward, but I should take you to a much safer environment."

"Lei? What are you? Crazy? You can't drive in this condition!"

Lei looks up at Anna smirking as he opens the door. "Trust me... I've driven intoxicated before... I know what the Hell I'm doin'."

Lei then smiled as he fell over to his side. "I take that back. I don't know what I'm doing. How about you drive for a change? Hm?"

All Anna wondered was how in the world could Lei survive this? He's still conscious and he's still breathing. Anna couldn't see his injury very well in the dark, but she could smell his burned flesh. She helped him up to his feet and lead him to the passenger's seat. Lei sat down, but not before kicking the steering wheel. He leaned over and took off the plastic wires with his teeth, to expose the copper wires. He connected the red and the white wires together, and Lei's car had started. Anna looked up and saw that her sister jumped onto the hood of the car, and shot the windshield. Anna quickly jumps into the car and switches gears as she backs up. Lei was giving Anna verbal instructions on what to do.

"Don't tell me what to do! Just save your breath and let me do the driving!"

"Anna, I still have some fight left in me..."

Nina fell off the car as Anna then proceeded on to run her over, but Nina moved out of the way, as she shot the rear bumper. To make matters even worse, Bryan Fury throws a car at the two. Lei then kicks the glove box to get out a small handgun, and without looking, he shoots out the back window, and shoots again, shooting the car that was going to fall on the two, only to have it erupt in explosion. There was a huge fire that spread its way to Lei's car. Lei then puts the gun in his lap as he turns his head to Anna.

"If you're so good at this, then why hire me?"

Anna then looks at Lei. Damn! Why did he have to look so adorable with his hair down? Why? "It wasn't my idea..."

"Oh." Lei looked down at his feet. "Well then, never-mind..."

Anna was being brutally honest with Lei, and she knew she hurt his feelings. She didn't intend to, but she had to cheer him up.

"You are an amazing bodyguard, though. The way you were able to grab my gun while you rolled was really something special. You are really special."

Lei throws his head back onto the seat. "I try, Anna. I try."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine!~

Anna was forced to pull over as Lei had hopped out of the car. Anna didn't know what his deal was. Lei told Anna not to take him to a hospital, but Anna insisted that he should. Lei refused the offer. Anna then saw Lei try and dig into his burned skin to get out the bullet. Anna then grabbed Lei's arm and helped him to his feet. Lei then yanks free from Anna's hold.

"Lei! Stop struggling! Or else I'll kick you in the balls again!"

"Hmph!" Lei crosses his arms and turns his back.

"Listen to me Lei, you are going to die if we don't get you medical attention!"

"I'm giving myself some damned medical attention! I don't need a doctor! I've always been fine taking care of my own wounds!"

This was driving Anna crazy. "Lei... just... stop it! Please... just think about it! What if you died? Right here?"

"I CAN'T DIE! ANNA! I STILL HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!"

Anna didn't know what she was doing at this point. She gently puts her hand over the injury, as she picks out the large bullet. Lei didn't struggle but retched in pain as Anna yanks out the weapon. She rips part of her dress and uses it as a bandage on his wound. Lei had already plucked out the glass, and Anna took more of her dress and wrapped it around his wounds. Lei was then calm.

"Your hands... are so... heavenly... and soft... thanks..."

Anna blushed a little at his comment. No man has ever told her that she has soft hands before, ever. But Lei couldn't see the blush, and he didn't need to.

"Let's book a hotel. I know somebody who can help patch you up."

Lei nods as he got back into the car. "We're going to have to dump this car somewhere. No doubt that Nina and Bryan Fury are both looking to kill us both."

Anna nods, looking at Lei. She saw him leaning against his car, as he groaned a little. "Lei, you just rest. I'll take care of everything else. You have my word, Wulong. I'm not going to let you die."

Lei smiles at Anna, though she can't see it, as he made his way to his car. Lei has been fighting this urge to stay awake for awhile, but now, he can rest easy. "Anna, you don't have to do this..."

"Lei, people want us both dead. Besides, you saved my ass back there. I will never forget that." Anna gave Lei one last smile before she made her way back to her car. She fastens her seat belt and the next time she looked at Lei, he was unconscious. Lei needed that rest. Hopefully, he ain't in a coma. With a soft smirk, Anna remembered something. Lei is too stubborn to die. He's not in a coma, he's just resting after a nice long day.

* * *

><p>Nina growled in anger as she saw her sister got away. She stands up, dusting off her black catsuit, sighing to herself. "That minx! She got away! How dare she? Doesn't she know that running away from battle will result in her own death?"<p>

Bryan then pats his gloved hands together as he sighed. "Wulong's too damn stubborn to die. You get used to it. Wulong always flees when he gets the chance. That damned pansy doesn't know how to stand and fight like a real man!"

Nina huffed. There was something fruity about that man, but Nina didn't care. Anna was her target. She had to kill her until the trial began, and that was what she has been trying to do.

"I've injured Lei. He should be in the hospital."

Bryan crosses his arms. "Miss Williams, Wulong's not in the hospital. He never goes there... because that's the first place we'd look for him."

"Are you sure about that? I shot him in the liver with a 50 calibur rifle. The bullet explodes on impact and is penetrating his skin. He's practically a ticking time bomb. If he doesn't go to the hospital, he will be dead by morning."

The American laughs loudly and arrogantly at Nina's calculation. "You don't know who you're talking about! Wulong's a stubborn bitch. He doesn't know how to die! Wulong's probably out there, licking the blood off of his wound, as he watches us look for him and his whore!"

"If you know so much about Lei, then why don't you tell me where he is?"

"Simple. Just follow me. I know how that man thinks."

* * *

><p>Anna looks over to the unconscious Lei as he rested on his side. Lei told her to dump the car, or else Nina and Bryan would go look for them. Anna then sighs. The car was a piece of junk anyway. Someone had to get rid of it. With all the strength she could muster, Anna does her Imploding Star and the car rolled off the unfinished bridge. That was then Anna realized something. HOW WAS SHE GOING TO GET LEI TO A HOTEL? There isn't one for miles! Plus Lei is heavy! How is Anna going to carry him!<p>

"Lei, ya' know, maybe dumping your car wasn't a good idea!"

The Irish brunette pouted as she sighed. She told Lei he had to rest and that she would take care of everything. Not necessarily. Lei deserved it, though, and he needs to sleep in a nice warm bed, as Anna would like to, too. Anna then took Lei's phone from his pocket and looked at his contacts list. She dialed the first number and waited for an answer.

"'Ello? Lei! Why are you calling at 3 O'Clock in the mornin'?"

Anna then tried to disguise her voice to sound like Lei. This man she called, she doesn't know who it is, but he had a British accent. "Oh hello! Uh... I'm in a bit of a mess here..."

"Lei? T'at doesn't sound loike you. Whaht's goin' on? Who is this?"

Anna then lets out a heavy exhale. Of course not! Why did she even think for a second she could sound like _him!_ Lei has a really deep voice... and Anna can't reach his vocal range. "Listen to me, whoever this is. Don't hang up! Just listen! Lei's in trouble!"

"In trouble? Whaht?"

"Listen, English man, your buddy, Lei Wulong, needs your help. Meet us as the unfinished bridge, PRONTO! If you don't get there in time, he will die!"

"Is t'is a threat?"

"No, honey, this is a wake-up call. I'll be seeing you at the unfinished bridge. Later. Bye." Anna then hung up as she sat down next to where Lei lies. She strokes his hair and plays with it. "Your English buddy is coming to get ya'. You'll be fine."

A half an hour later a black 1999 Lamborghini Diablo pulls up, as the man steps out of the car. Isn't it the world famous boxer, Steve Fox? Lei's friends with him? What a small world. She watched as Steve put Lei in his car as Steve then shakes his head. "Sorray, but you are going to have to sit in Lei's lap... If you dohn't mind."

Anna nods. She really didn't mind anymore. Lei's unconscious. He really can't do anything. Besides, she's not his type. Anna then sat with her arms crossed.

"Where to?"

"The hotel. Yes, Lei should go to a hospital, but he told me not to take him. He needs to sleep in a nice warm bed."

Steve knew this woman, Anna Williams, is his aunt. She's very attractive, but she's his aunt. He wondered what did Lei do to get tangled up in her mess.

"So, how did he get in trouble?"

"Well, we got tangled up with some assassins, namely my sister, and Lei protected me and we fled to safety. We also dumped his car so that my dear big sister would never find us. Oh of course, she never does manage to kill anybody!"

Steve was a little amused at his aunt's comment. But the fact that Nina was after them both will be the chance that Steve gets to see his mother again, and talk to her. He will make sure they have a nice conversation this time. She probably won't listen but it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Lei's eyes opened to the Sun's rays the very next morning as he sat up and yawned. That was a good nap. Lei then sat up, and all of a sudden it was dark. Lei didn't know what the deal was. Lei also found out that he couldn't breathe.<p>

"What the Hell just happened?" Lei asks in a muffled voice.

Anna was not amused. Not at all. She likes her breasts to be touched and fondled, but Lei... why did he do that? It tickled when Lei spoke as Anna then managed to pull Lei's face out of her cleavage.

"OH ANNA! THANK GOD! I WAS SCARED!" Lei grabbed a hold of his chest.

Anna then figured that Lei did this on accident. "Uh, good morning."

Lei looked so much better with his hair down, younger, too. Why can't Lei be like this all the time? After Lei calmed down, he finally talks.

"Did you dump the car?"

Anna nods.

"Good. So how are my wounds?"

"Well, the doctor told me that you were very lucky to survive that. You burned your skin badly, so it is to be covered at all times. As for the glass shards, he just had to put stitches in to stop the bleeding.

Lei nods, holding his bandaged stomach. Lei noted that his shirt was off. "I'll be fine, yes?"

"For now. But you might still want to take it easy."

Lei then rotates his shoulder a little and then huffs. "Well then, I'll see what I can do, but I will inform you, it ain't easy laying low. Especially when there's someone's life on the line."

Anna nods.

"And Anna, I don't think I could thank you anymore but thanks for saving my ass back there. You really didn't have to..."

Anna puts her finger on Lei's lips. "No, darling... you are forgetting. You saved my ass. So I owe you one. And now, you owe me one."

Lei chuckles a little to himself. "Well, luckily, it's day time, so we can probably lay low right now... and return to my house. I know Bryan like the back of my hand, and he's looking for me. He hates the bright sunlight and will probably not attack me in the day, but if he does, he attacks in the dark, where his cybernetic eyes can see. I, myself, can see very well in the dark, too."

"Then why did you ask me to turn on the lights for you?"

"So you can see that we weren't alone."

Anna then moved to the side as Lei crawled out of bed. He ties his hair up. Yep, that annoying cop is back. Couldn't he leave his hair down just a little bit longer?

"Right now, we need to lay low. Maybe we can stay at Steve's apartment, instead. Or yours for a change? Who knows, maybe we'll go shopping? Do you like to go to the mall?" Lei flashes a smile.

Anna frowns. "Does it look like I like to shop at the mall?"

Lei then flinches. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, easy there tiger. Don't kick my balls, I didn't do anything wrong... I was just asking... trying to be nice... I mean... after all, you saved my life, too..."

Anna then lets out a sigh. "Well, I guess so. You could treat me to a nice shopping spree at the mall. It wouldn't hurt I suppose."

Lei then leaps for joy. "Alright! Anna, just to let you know, I'm sorry I called you a slut."

Anna didn't understand. Why change of mind? "I forgive you, Lei. I'm used to it... because I am one..."

"Oh, Anna, don't be so mean to yourself... I really think you're a lovely woman..."

Anna then giggles at Lei's remark. "You don't know me, Lei..."

"True, but I'd like to." He winks.

Anna then grimaces and kicks Lei in between the legs once again. Lei groaned and scream as he fell on his side.

"Oh, honey, the way you scream sends chills down my spine..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Hey, dude, lets' trash the mall~

"Welcome to the Elements Mall of Hong-Kong! We have a lot of awesome stores here! We got Under Armor, Lego Land, and even Kohl's!"

Lei had his arms out as if he was showing Anna the great magical kingdom of Hyrule. However, Lei looked and saw that Anna wasn't there anymore. She had wandered off to somewhere else. Lei looks around desperately for Anna as he weaved through the crowd.

"Hey! Anna! I was going to let you use my credit card!"

That was then Anna stood still as she heard Lei mention the _C_-word. However, Lei was running at his maximum police officer speed, as he couldn't stop when he saw Anna. Unfortunately, an accident occurred as Anna failed to move out of the way as Lei ran into her. Lei knocked her over onto her back as he landed on top of her. They were both in a suggestive position. Lei's hands were above Anna's head as his head was right next to her neck. Anna's hands, strangely, were under Lei's as her leg was in his crotch. He wasn't erect, thank God! That would have been embarrassing, but the way she felt his warm breath against her neck... why did she feel this way? She actually liked it... and his hands... they were so warm.

"Uh... this is a helluva awkward..."

At that instant, Anna remembered that the goofy and annoying cop was ON TOP OF HER! NO! NO! NO! Anna then took the time and effort to knee him in the nuts once more as she wriggled free. Lei rolled over and held his poor little Chinese nuts.

"WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU HURT BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD!"

Anna crossed her arms as she helped herself to Lei's wallet that had fallen out and she grabs his credit card. "Because you were molesting me."

"I WASN'T MOLESTING! I WAS CATCHING MY BREATH!"

"Then why were you humping my leg?"

"I WASN'T HUMPING YOUR DAMNED LEG! I WAS CATCHING MY BREATH!"

"Likely story, Lei. Likely story."

After several minutes later, Lei found himself waiting outside of Victoria's Secret. Lei was afraid to go in. He didn't want Anna to abuse his blue balls again. Lei's already taken all of this abuse... One thing's for sure, he shouldn't be able to have kids after this. As Lei waited, Lei caught sight of a sniper on the railing of the higher floor at the mall. Lei ran into the store, eventhough Anna's orders were to not go in for ANY REASON at all! Lei drew out his weapon as he ran in and pushed Anna to the ground as he swiftly fires his weapon to shoot the sniper. Lei then sways to the side to dodge an incoming bullet that broke the mannequin in a sexy corset and blew it to bits. Lei then quickly jumped and landed on top of Anna as he shielded her from the exploding mannequin, followed by another shot, with exploding glass. Lei took all the damage as Anna thought she was being molested by Lei. That was then she felt Lei grab her and roll over to avoid another assassin's bullet. It wasn't before Lei then fired the weapon at the sniper once more, and grabs Anna, putting her over his shoulder as he darted out of the store, shooting the assassin as he avoided another fire. People screamed as they saw Lei shooting the assassin as she kept shooting him. Lei didn't have terrible aim, the assassin kept dodging, jumping, and ducking. Finally, Lei fired two rounds, predicting his opponent's next move as it finally shot the offender in the chest.

"Jackpot!"

Lei watched as the masked man fell to the floor as he held his chest. Lei was sure he could remain calm as he sets Anna down onto her feet as he then runs up the steps.

"HEY LEI! WAIT UP!"

Lei ignored Anna as he walked up to the injured assassin. Lei unmasked the man, a Japanese man? What?

"Nighty night, Lei!"

Before Lei could react, he was immediately kicked off the glass walls of the top floor as Anna finally caught up to him.

"YOU BITCH!"

Nina smiles as she saw Anna try to jump down after him, but Nina tripped her sister.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did I hurt your little boy-toy? He's like other men. The only interest he has in you is sex! Won't you ever learn? You're nothing but a whore!"

Anna got up and watched as Lei landed harshly on the marble tiles. She had to make a choice. Fight her sister Nina, and finally kill her! Then Lei will be just left there, unconscious...and maybe even dead. Or she can run away from her sister and help Lei. Well, as much as Anna would LOVE to take the time to humiliate her sister, she wanted to help Lei. The guy's been risking his life for her. Yes, he was annoying and he was a perv, but he actually CARES! He's the only man who cares. At first, Anna thought Lei was doing this for the money, but his actions and the way he moves, she knows Lei wasn't doing this for money. He was doing this because he cared. Lei cares about Anna.

"Well, Miss independent! I'm afraid I have to go now! Catch you later, sis."

Anna then did several back-flips as she jumped down, and landed on her feet as she tended to Lei's side as she saw he was able to stand up, as Lei then jerks his arm from Anna's grasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK ANNA?"

For once, she actually HELPS Lei, and what does he do? He snaps at her? Yeah! What an ungrateful little man! She crosses her arms flips her head to the side.

"Bitch, please... I came here to help you, and what do you do? YOU SNAP AT ME!"

Lei frowns. "WHY YOU WORRY SO MUCH! YOU WORRY TOO MUCH!"

Nina watched this whole argument happen as she couldn't help but laugh. That was so pathetic, and the look on her sister's face is just so priceless. A perfect Kodak moment.

Lei then bends over and retrieves his weapon. Lei then looks up at Nina and fires his gun at her, as she dodges him, and shoots him. Lei once again rolls out of the way, knocking Anna over, as he continued to shoot. The mall erupted in pandemonium as people ran away from the gunfire, screaming as they ran. This made Lei's aim off as Lei was careful not to hit any civilians. Anna, too, was also knocked over as she tried to make her way up the escalator to fight her sister and finish her off! Lei continued to fire his shots, and then he fired the last round of his Colt Python. Lei couldn't shoot correctly, because a lady bumped into him, making his aim off.

"SHIT!"

Anna felt a bullet pierce her leg. She grimaced as she was forced to fall back down the escalators as Nina then came to a halt. She immediately chased after her sister to finish her off. After the crowed cleared a little, Lei saw where his bullet went. His eyes widen in shock as he knocked down several people, as he then climbed up the empty vendors. Lei then jumps onto the roof of the umbrella of a German chocolate vendor and bounces into the air to land right in front of Anna, landing in a crouching position as he held out his weapon. It was now in Nina's chest as Lei had the safety off and his finger on the trigger.

"Thanks for the wound. I really appreciated that!"

Nina smirks. "No problem, officer."

She then grabs Lei's arm, and twists it at an odd angle before quickly having her arms wrapped around Lei's neck, with his own weapon aimed at his head.

"LEI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Lei smirks at Anna. She has no idea. He's about to kick Nina's ass. Using all of his weight, Lei pushes Nina onto the ground, which she fell over. Nina landed harshly on the stairs as Lei was free. His right elbow was dislocated, and he immediately pops it back into place. Lei then picks up Anna and carries her to a store that sold Sleep Number Bed mattresses. The store was deserted so Lei quickly placed Anna onto one of the beds and told her he'd take care of her gunshot later. Right now, Lei had to protect Anna from her sister. Lei then handed Anna his gun, not before reloading it. He then puts in Anna's right hand. He opens it and closes it, patting her hand.

"If Nina walks in here, at least you've got a weapon to defend yourself."

Anna huffed as she put the weapon in her left hand. "Honey, I'm a lefty..."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know that." Lei grins sheepishly.

Anna then rolls over as she spoke to Lei once more. "Lei, do me a favor."

Lei stopped in his tracks and turned to face Anna. "What?"

"Don't get yourself killed, and send my dear big sister my regards."

Lei then smiled at Anna. "Don't worry. I will." He then winks at Anna before stepping out into the open.

Nina then approached Lei, getting out her knife. She shows signs of blood lust in her eyes as she gets into her stance.

"Oh, boo, Anna couldn't make it, couldn't she?"

Lei stood his ground, standing in his fighting stance. "Of course she couldn't. She wasn't feeling very well. Anna told me to give you her regards."

"Oh, how sweet of her. Well, I'll let you give her my regards if you live, that is!"

Nina sent in a strike, as Lei ducked and does a back flip out of the way. Nina was hit in the chin, but that didn't stop her. Lei then ran to a hot dog stand as he then grabbed two hotdogs, one on each hand. Nina had a weapon, and now Lei had his own. Once Nina caught up to him, Lei twirled both hotdogs in his hands as he made kiai noises and did a striking pose. Nina then laughed.

"Oh, you must be joking."

"You think I am? Huh? Something tells me you're scared!"

"Fine then. Show me what you got!"

Nina then proceded on to do a Geyser Cannon as Lei was now airborne, however, that gave him the opportunity to send in a flying kick. Nina catches his leg and tackles him onto the ground, and puts him in a leg lock. She almost breaks his leg as Lei squeezes the hot dog from his hand, into Nina's mouth as that gave him some time to free himself. Lei then got back up with his single hotdog and he tosses the bun to the side.

"I told you I wasn't kidding!"

Nina smirks, putting the knife away. "I see, you like it rough..."

"Ahahah! That's what she said!" Lei whispers.

Nina was irritated as she kicked Lei in bewteen the legs. Lei groans in agony as he falls to the floor, holding the sore area. It hurt so much! Three times in the same day! He IS DEFINITELY not going to have any kids. No way. Not after that. Forget blue balls, this hurts so fucking much right now! Lei is in serious pain. As he laid on the ground, Nina walks over, and with the heel of her shoe, steps on his back. That was a nice added bonus to his extra pain.

"AAUUUGH!"

"I just love to hear you scream!"

"That's totally what she said to me last night." Lei chuckled at his own joke.

While Nina was digusted by Lei's "That's what she said" jokes, Lei was able to sneak in a Deadly Current as Nina was knocked back, just for Lei to get up.

"Now, tell me, who's bad!"

Nina then got up and left as a police officer arrived. Lei chased after Nina, but then he lost her in the crowd. He sighs to himself. He almost had his fingers wrapped around that woman! So close, too! Lei then sighs to himself. He has to make it up to Anna for shooting her knee cap.

_Clumsy me..._ Lei thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Ransom Note~

_Just two more days... _Lei thought to himself.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Anna complained.

"MY FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT IN MY WAY!" Lei replied.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HANDLE MY SISTER!"

Anna was taken to the hospital. The gunshot to her leg did a lot of damage. She won't be able to walk for a few days. Until then, Anna is stuck in the hospital with Lei. Lei didn't like this as much as Anna did. He hated hospitals more than he hated the Mafia. Not to mention with Anna Williams of all people! But, Anna has some redeeming qualities that Nina lacks. Anna has a heart. Lei could tell. Anna may be an assassin and work for Kazuya, but she has a heart. If she didn't then why did she save his life? Lei also saw that Anna could have left him on the floor, had she not come down to check if he was okay, that would make her no better than her sister.

"Well, Anna... how about we just... chill for a second?" Lei said this more firmly, a major contrast to his constant shouting from earlier.

"CHILL? YOU WANT ME TO CHILL? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CHILL LIKE THIS? YOU SHOT ME!"

Lei nods as he held his hands up. "I know, and I fully take the blame. I'm just tired of shouting... I mean... can't we just settle our differences other than just by shouting. I think we'd get along just fine... if we just took the time and opportunity to get to know each other instead of fighting and arguing like this all time. Please, for once, can't we all just get along?"

Anna listened to Lei. He's right. They're fighting too much. It's not helping the situation. Plus, Anna could tell, there was more to this man that what meets the eye. Lei's not just some clumsy and annoying cop. He's really, Anna can't believe she's thinking this, a very intelligent man. Lei is very smart. But he is very clumsy...

"I guess you're right. We shouldn't argue like this..." Anna agrees.

"I guess... I'll say... We don't know each other."

Anna nods as she crosses her arms.

"About damn time you figured it out!"

Lei bowed a little. "Yah, well, get to know me better. The name's Wulong. And my hobbies include watching movies, taking naps, and having a good time."

"Lei, why are you saying your last name?"

Lei chuckled quietly to himself. "You don't know me Anna. Wulong _is_ my name. Lei is my family name. Like Williams is your family name."

Anna tilted her head in confusion. "So, your name is Wulong? Not Lei?"

Lei nods. "Yeah, we Chinese feel that the family name is more important. You only call us by our given name only if you're a close friend."

"So.. Lei... er... is it okay if I call you Wulong?"

Lei shrugs. "Call me what you want, Anna. Besides, Lei sounds better, and it easier for English-speakers to pronounce, but the Japanese can't say my name correctly... they are like... 'Rei Uron'. I'm like 'what the fuck? That ain't my name!'. But call me either name, I'll respond to it."

"I see... Lei. I'll call you Lei. Because I find it easier than, Wulong. Plus, I've always called Lei. I cannot break the habit of calling you by your first name."

"I'm perfectly okay with that. Besides, it's not like we're getting married!"

Anna frowned at Lei's comment. "Are you planning on marrying me?"

"Uh... no? Why?" He laughed a little at that comment.

"Because you brought up the word 'marriage'."

"Oh? Well, I mean, normally, when one marries, they take their husband's name. Like if you and I were to marry, your last name would be Lei, and calling your husband by your own last name doesn't seem right."

"Oh, Lei... is that really why you brought up that word?"

Lei nods. "Yeah, that's why."

"Something tells me you're in denial. Admit it. You like me. You just don't want to admit that you have a crush on a whore..."

"Shut up, Anna! I told you! You're not a whore!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, easy big guy... you just proved my point. And why did you say that I'm not a whore?"

"Because you're not one..."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, uh... you're not going out on the streets looking for a man to uh... bone with... like other whores. Plus I had this one whore try and have sex with me. I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Anna was curious.

"Because... she was hired to distract me from the real criminal. Really, there is nothing good about paying someone to have sex with you. Trust me, I've done so in the past. It's very... stale... mute... as opposed to having sex with someone you trust the most... I've had a few one-night-stands, and I hated them all. Besides, if you were a whore, you'd bone me with a price."

Anna giggled. Lei was right, Anna really isn't a whore. She just likes to tease men. Yeah, she has slept with them, and she agreed with Lei. It's just... so... mute.

"Well, yes I am not a whore. And I see, you're a hopeless romantic. Do you really think a woman will ever come to love you and stay with you until the bitter end?"

Lei nods. "Yeah."

"I see... so there are believers..."

"I've loved many women... none of them ever did truly love me back..."

Lei looks away.

Anna then realized that she should stop talking right now. Lei is very hurt. This man, annoying clumsy as he is... is very sensitive. Usually, the sensitive ones are gay. But Anna knows Lei isn't gay. He may be a bit more feminine than most other guys, but he's not gay. Anna could tell. In fact, Lei's not even remotely metro-sexual. He's just a manly man who wears pink and treats his hair like its his god. Plus, Lei does look like a man. He doesn't look like a woman. He looks a tad-bit manlier than Mr. Lee Chaolan. Lei doesn't look so grubby and nasty and ape-like like Miguel and Marduk. He's at a nice median. Especially with his hair down.

"Well, about me! I'm Anna Williams, and my hobbies include traveling a lot across the globe!" She giggled trying to cheer Lei up.

She didn't know why she cared about him, but something about making him upset just hurts her. She even began to wonder if he felt the same way about her, too?

Suddenly, someone walks by and drops something in the trash can. Anna looked and saw that Lei had immediately grabbed the trash can and threw it out of the window. Anna watched as Lei then drew out his weapon, his back turned to Anna.

"What's going on?"

Lei hissed. "That's just low! Killing a patient at a hospital! That's the kind of thing I would expect from a heartless woman like you, Nina!"

Anna then saw that it was Nina, disguised as a nurse, with a needle. She smiles, impressed that Lei saw through her disguise.

"You have cat-like reflexes. You knew that I had implanted a bomb. I was hoping my sister would get it, but you beat her to it."

Lei clicks the safety off his gun. "I'm not going to let you get away this time!"

Nina huffed. "I already know, you wouldn't shoot me... even if you had the chance... you're too soft."

Lei was very tempted to shoot Nina for saying that, but she was right. Lei hated the thought of killing someone, however, Lei will only do it if it will help others in danger. That's what Nina didn't understand. And boy, the look on her face when she finds out that Lei will shoot.

"Shut-up, Nina!"

Nina quickly moved to the right to avoid a gunshot to her right shoulder, as the bullet barely grazes her skin.

"Oh... the shoulder. What a rookie!"

Lei quickly tosses his weapon aside to avoid an incoming attack from Nina. Lei goes into Tiger Stance and does his Tiger Push at the exact same time Nina does her Blonde Bomb. The intensity and the force of their simultaneous blows pushed the two of them back. Lei was first to recover, using the distance as his favor to perform a kick to Nina's head, immediately, knocking her over.

Nina recovers as she gets into her stance, to send a kick to Lei, as she rolls over. Lei blocks the kick and was pushed over to his side as Nina then jumps on top of Lei to inject a needle into his neck. Lei twitched several times before finally going unconscious.

"LEIIIIIIIIIIII!" Anna screams.

Nina smiles, as she kicks Lei's body to the side. "So, now... with that boy-toy of yours out of the way, we can finish what we started."

Anna had to jump out of bed, and get in the wheelchair. She moves out of the room as Nina chases after her, and Anna struggled to move as Lei was in the way of her wheelchair. She managed to hop and one of the wheels landed on Lei's crotch.

"Oops... I'm sorry."

Well, at least Lei was unconscious, so he couldn't feel that. She continued to roll away as Nina opened the door. Anna fell into her sister's trap, as Bryan Fury gently escorted her away.

"Remember me, Wulong's whore? Your sister and I have teamed up."

Anna really didn't have much of a choice, but she had faith that Lei was going to go save her, but she had a dread feeling. She knew what they were going to do. They were using her as bait. They were going to kill her right in front of Lei's eyes, and then they will kill him.

* * *

><p>Lei finally came to, many hours later. Lei also found out that it was nighttime... After looking around for Anna, desperately, that was when it hit him! THEY KILLED ANNA! NO! Lei just wanted to cry! Anna was the only woman who actually gave a damn! Lei then found a note on the bed. It was written in Bryan's handwriting.<p>

_Rise and shine Wulong! Wondering where your precious whore went? Well, by the time you have awoken, she is long gone. Do not fret, I let her live. Only on one condition. Meet me at the park at 22:00. You know which park! Show up. No back-up and no weapons. If you call for back-up or bring a weapon, we will kill her. So it should be in your best interest to come and get her... we have some unfinished business that needs to be settled._

Lei knew that by business, he meant death. Yes, Bryan was using Anna to lure him in for a kill. Well, knowing Bryan, he'll kill Anna first, and then kill Lei. Then he will bury them next to each other in a shallow grave. No matter. Lei was going to go get Anna. Not because it was his prerogative and his mission, but rather... he felt that she needed a man in her life. Why was he thinking like this again? Lei's not sure why he felt this way about Anna. He then sighs, putting his loaded ammo away. Lei then heard footsteps. He jumps out of the window, forgetting that he left the note behind, as he lands in a dumpster. Lei climbs out and sighs. He needed a shower before rescuing Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~I need a hero!~

After taking a shower, Lei was now ready to save Anna. He didn't tell anyone about this, not even Steve or the chief. Lei had lied and told them that he took Anna home with him because he felt that the hospital wasn't safe. Luckily for him, the chief took the excuse. He was going alone. He knows this may be the end of his life, but that didn't matter anymore. Lei looked at his gun and tossed it to the side. He couldn't conceal it. Lei also realized something. He didn't have a car. He had ditched it. But no matter, he was catching a taxi. Lei also made note to go to a doctor soon for several reasons, mainly to get his balls examined, and a prostate exam. After getting hit down there several times, Lei was sure he was damaged severely. After all, Lei did feel a tingling sensation down there when he woke up. Did Anna kick him again? Or did Nina step on him? Plus, Lei figured he had a tumor down there. After the taxi pulled up, Lei took a seat in the back, reflecting on his life. He knew he was going to die, but his sacrifice will not be in vain.

"Want me to come pick you up after your destination?"

Lei shakes his head. "Nah, I won't be needing a ride back. I'll walk back."

The driver was a little worried. "Are you sure? Isn't it a little too late to be out anyway? Plus, the park's closed."

"I'll have a ride. Trust me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Lei gives the driver a wink as he took off running. Lei jumped over the gate, as he made his way to the inside of the park. He ran as quickly as he could on his feet, looking desperately for Anna. Suddenly, a bow lands right near Lei's feet, as Lei knew he had to stop right there.

"Game's over."

Nina jumped from the tree with her gun pointed at him. Lei stepped back a little before tripping over a tree root. Lei landed on his back as Nina still kept her gun pointed at his forehead.

"I take it you got the note, but I'm afraid I'll have to tell my dear sister Anna, that you won't be making it to the party."

Lei closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, he anticipated his death, but this wasn't it. Nina's probably trying to scare him. Besides, if Nina was seriously going to kill Lei, she would have already shot him without announcing her appearance. She's not like Bryan. She's supposed to be a "silent assassin". Well, she's pointing her gun at Lei's head, and she's giving him this long monologue.

_Oh shit!_ Lei heard the click of the safety and watched as Nina pulled the trigger. Lei didn't just sit there and let Nina shoot him! Lei kicked Nina in the stomach, as a shot was fired. Good news, though, Lei is still alive, but the bad news, though, the bullet grazed the side of his neck. Lei could feel the damaged flesh burning, but he wasn't going to let his life end this way. Once Lei was on his feet, he did not hesitate to send in a Comet Kick. Nina was able to block the first kick, and the second kick had caught her off guard, as Nina was sent to the ground, sideways. Lei dove in to retrieve the gun, but Nina quickly recovers and began shooting Lei. Lei managed to duck and roll out of the way of the bullet, but a stray bullet hits him in the hand. Lei saw the bloody hole in his hand, but didn't pay much attention to it at the moment. Right now, he had to find Anna. He had a feeling that she was still alive. Lei then fled the scene, as Nina chased, shooting him. Lei was shot again, in the back. Again, Lei continued onward.

"Anna!" Lei hollered.

"Give it up! You won't see her until I kill you!" 

Lei then heard the gun click as he dove into the duck pond. Lei held his breath for as long as he possibly could, as he waited for Nina to go away. Lei was at the bottom of the water, hanging onto the muddy floor. There were fish, too, swimming about. One curious fish, though, found its way into Lei's nose. Lei's eyes widened as he tried to get the fish out of his nose. Lei blew out air as he realized he ran out of oxygen, and was forced to return to the surface of the water. Nina was sitting at the edge, with her gun pointed at Lei.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come out of the water."

Lei tread as he watched Nina. Lei had to think of something. Something that will create a diversion. Long enough for him to flee. Lei then had a plan. He looked at the tree branch near the water. If he could climb up there, and disappear, while he distracts Nina, he can get away. As Lei floated, the pond began to turn into a dark shade of crimson. That let Lei know that he had to hurry. His blood is spilling a lot. Lei then swam over to Nina as he smiled.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

Before Nina could shoot him, Lei splashed her in the face with water. He kept splashing her as Nina had to turn away. Lei then took the opportunity to swim away, making sure he kicked her with water. When Lei made it onto the vine, Lei took off his shoe and threw it into the water, to make a big splash, and once he made it into the tree, Lei threw his shoe again, splashing Nina once more with the crimson water.

Nina then realized that Lei stopped splashing her. Nina looked over and saw that he had disappeared! Damn that cop! She let him get away, ALIVE!

Lei then reached out and jumped on several tree branches, swinging like a monkey as he reached out for a strong branch. Finally, when Lei felt that he was free from Nina, he lets go of the branch and hits the ground with a loud _**Thud!**_ He groggily gets up as he is very fatigued, due to the blood loss. Lei's thick hide can take only so much abuse. He's not invincible. He continues to run around, looking for Anna. He doesn't shout her name, afraid that it will give away his position. Hopefully, she isn't dead. Otherwise, Lei would be wasting his breath. Finally, Lei came to a halt from all the running. He rests near a tree, as he quickly climbed up the tree, just in case Nina or Bryan were to spot him. Lei sat in the tree, sighing to himself.

"Ya' know, Anna, believe it or not... there are times where I wish I wasn't a cop..."

Now, with the English Mafia not only wanting Anna to die, but Lei to die as well. They're killing two birds with one stone. Can Lei survive the next two days like this? Lei's not sure. He can't keep living his life on the run like this. Some day, Lei's going to have to face the enemy.

Suddenly, Lei saw Bryan with Anna in a wheelchair strolling by as Nina, all soaked and wet, stopped in front of him.

"I don't see Wulong anywhere."

"He won't be making it."

"Why not? This was going to be fun! Us two, FINALLY FIGHITNG to the death without his pansy ass fleeing all the time!"

"SHUT IT!"

Bryan smacks Anna as he grabs her jaw in a tight-grip. "Listen, little hoe, shut up, or die!"

Nina then shot Bryan in the arm before kicking him in the head.

"STOP IT! Nobody touches my sister like that!"

Lei was intrigued by all of this. Didn't the Williams sisters want to kill each other? Does Nina really love her younger sister? Does Nina even have a heart?

Anna continued to roll away to safety while Bryan and Nina were distracted.

"Listen here. I'm only working with you because you and I have a common goal: kill the Super Cop. Now, you can do whatever the hell you want to your sister, for all I care, but you needn't hit me. But anyway, where's Wulong? If he ain't here, then let's go ahead and kill your dear sister."

"Wulong got away. I shot him several times. He should be dead by morning. This time. I'm sure he will be dead."

Bryan laughed. "Oh what a bore. I was looking forward to a good fight, but you ruined it. Looks like I'll be fighting you, tonight!"

Lei watched as Anna was able to flee. Right now, he had to find a way to get to Anna, while the two are busy fighting. Lei then stood up on the tree branch and quietly slid down the tree. Lei then quietly sneaks past the two, as he made his way to Anna. Phew! That was hard! Lei then grabbed the handles to the wheelchair as Anna jumped.

"STOP IT! Oh... sorry Lei!"

Lei put his index finger over his lips as he told Anna to shush. Luckily, Bryan and Nina didn't hear anything as Lei took off with Anna. Finally, Anna points Lei to the car. Lei looked and saw that the doors were locked.

"What now, mister?"

Lei took his index finger and began tapping the window of the car, gently. Anna didn't know what he was doing, until she hear a pop. Lei then lightly punches out the glass as he uses it to unlock the car.

"Thank God that this is a Subaru."

"Why?"

"Because old Subaru's don't have anti-theft systems. Shhh..."

Lei then opened the door, pushing the glass off as he lifts Anna and sets her into the seat. Lei fastens her seatbelt for her as Lei closes the door. He takes the wheelchair and puts in in the back of the station wagon. Lei then hops in the driver. Again, he dismantles the bottom panel of the steering wheel, and the two were off and away.

"Where are we going now, Lei?"

"Somewhere safe. Macau is too dangerous. We're going away... for the weekend. If you catch my drift."

Anna then saw blood dripping down the side of his neck, and blood dripping down from his hand. How is this possible? And why is he doing this? Lei is not only an amazing cop, but he's a great protector. Anna sensed that Lei had other motives. He willingly is laying down his life for her, not for the sake of money, but something more.

"Anna, I just want to throw this out there. I understand you don't feel the same way about me, and I'm perfectly okay with this, but... I have realized... I really like you. You're really nice woman... when you don't kick me in the balls."

And that just answered her question.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Close Call~

The rest of the drive was quiet, as Anna couldn't think of anything to say to Lei. His comment had left her speechless, as Lei added.

"I understand... I'm not your type. I'm a goody-two-shoes..."

But that was not it. Anna just didn't think Lei would be the one. She'd figured Lee was the one... but Lei's... different. He's not the same man that Anna hates. He's a totally different person... who is he? Finally, Anna broke the silence.

"Ya' know Lei, I never wanted to be an assassin... Daddy was always... so... forceful."

"Tell me about it."

"You see, my dad was an assassin, too... and... he loved my sister. He never loved me. He just saw me as a weakling... He never liked me."

That was actually really sad. Is this what the rivalry is all about? Daddy's love?

"I really wanted to be a journalist... but... things never went my way... Daddy died... and I always blamed it on Nina. I always thought she was the reason he died."

"Why?"

"Because. He always talks about Nina. Nina this. Nina that. I figured he thought about Nina so much, he died."

"Just wow... then the two of you began fighting?"

"Yes, you got it. I just want to prove to my father, that I am not weak and worthless... but I'm starting to believe him... I can never beat my sister. Ever. She always gets the best of me. I guess I am really a disappointment."

Lei could almost relate to Anna. His father saw him as a disappointment, too. Not for the same reason as Anna, but because... Lei had no interest in falling into his father's footsteps. But he did, anyway... when things turned out for the worst.

"Don't say that... you held your own... Anna... you're not a disappointment. I'm pretty sure your dad would be proud." He flashed a smile.

"Unlikely. He never liked me. What about you? Did you always dream to be a cop? Just like your dad?"

Lei then laughed. "Actually, no. It wasn't even one of my choices. I've always dreamed of being a stand-up-comedian! It was my dream... and like you said things turned out for the worst, and I was a cop."

"Were you forced to be a cop after he died?"

Lei shook his head. "No, that wasn't it. What happened, as a 10-year-old, I was never told of the details of my father's death. I was taken in by a local mechanic who was my Godfather, and he took me in as his apprentice. We could barely afford schooling... as I had to study hard to stay in school. It wasn't until I was 15, when I realized my true calling. When I was 15, the police came over, and told me the full circumstances behind my father's death. My dad... died... protecting a little girl. He was trying to get her away from a violent riot. Then he was shot in the back as he and the child fell into the snow, together. The little girl was underneath my dad the whole time the shoot-out took place. The police found him and the girl. They were able to reunite the girl with her family as they saw my father as a hero... a legend..."

Lei then sniffles a little. "I found it to my duty to carry on that family name... so I dropped out of drama school, in favor of police school... and not too long after working... I became a legend just as my father was... and I replaced his name with mine."

"So you did this out of your own pride..."

"Well, it is actually very rewarding... knowing that I helped many families reunite. And saved many lives... including yours."

"You don't say..."

"I'm glad I didn't follow through to be a comedian. Of course, I would have found me a wife sooner, with kids and family, but... I wouldn't trade my life for that."

That was actually a very touching story that Lei had told. His dad made a difference by risking his life to get a little girl out of a dangerous situation. Like father, like son. If only the great Richard Williams was that kind of man. Lei's so lucky to have a father like that.

"Your father sounded like a decent man."

"He was."

_**SUDDENLY!**_ The Subaru station wagon was sent flying into the air for some odd reason. Anna watched and screamed as the car rolled several times in the air, hitting the ground on its side, as it rolled over one more time, landing on the wheels. Luckily, the airbags helped the two survive and the hard chassis design preserved their life and took most of the impact. However, not the same thing can be said about Lei.

"LEI! LEI! LEI! WAKE UP!"

Lei was unconscious. It was of no use. What happened to him? Anna then remembered...

"That bitch!"

Nina was going to pay! Once Anna gets her hands on her, she will make sure Nina dies this time!

Lei had passed out due to severe blood loss. She felt his pulse. He was still kicking. Anna then realized that Lei didn't bring his phone, and she couldn't find one, so she had to try and drag Lei out of the crumpled up car, but the doors were sealed shut. So Anna, managed to break the window and hoist Lei out of the car. She forgot about her knee as she couldn't stand on it. She rested on her side as she rested on top of Lei.

"Lei, I know you can't hear me, but I really appreciate you and your hard work, saving my ass..." Anna then paused as she ran out of words to say.

She really wasn't sure if she really did love him or not, but Lei did grow on her, and she did take a liking to the cop. Not just as a bed buddy, but as a companion. He was actually quite a pleasant man to be around.

Nonetheless, Lei had to get to a hospital immediately, or else he'd die. Anna didn't want Lei to die. He was such a kind soul. He doesn't deserve this! All he was doing was protecting her! Finally, she saw a pair of headlights drive through as she was glad to see someone pull in. The driver then stepped out of the truck.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?"

"This man, my uh... boyfriend, got in a car crash... he needs medical attention now! I need some, too!"

The truck driver then held out a flashlight and saw the damaging wound on his neck.

"Holy moly! We got to get him to a hospital! I'll drive!"

Anna nods. "My kneecap got shot... I cant walk!"

"I'll help you in a moment! Right now, this man needs help!"

Anna patiently watched as he dragged Lei into the car, later coming back to get Anna. The man sped the rest of the way to the hospital. Lei immediately had to go to the ER for surgery as Anna was then put in a hospital room. She was a little worried about Lei, but she was sure he'd be okay. She had trouble sleeping, but since they were no longer in Macau, she was sure they were safe... for now.

The very next morning, Anna looked over and saw Lei, sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked fine, minus the bandage around his throat. Once again, he had his hair down, not in the ponytail. Anna wanted to come over and wake Lei, but her knee was still bad. Wow, Anna thought, the trial is only tomorrow now. Since Lei won't be able to protect her now, she has to rely on herself. She may be crippled for the time being, but she won't make things easier.

"This place..." Lei says in a hoarse voice, finally waking up. "I'm in a hospital! DAMNIT ANNA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT A HOSPITAL IS NOT A SAFE PLACE?"

Anna sighed. Here we go again. "Lei, you were in a wreck. You passed out due to blood loss."

"Oh! Anna? You're here? I didn't see you there..." Lei then turns his head to face Anna. "I'm so sorry..."

"You crashed the car, honey. You did."

"Does it still run?"

"I don't know... but... I'm pretty sure they found out it was stolen."

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!"

"Then what is it called? Breaking and entering and taking off..."

"I WAS BORROWING! I DIDN'T STEAL IT! I WAS GOING TO RETURN THE CAR!"

"You were borrowing? Really? Lei, if you were 'borrowing' this car, you would have asked the owner, but nooo! You didn't ask."

"Bryan and Nina probably stole it anyway."

"Ahah! So you did steal it! You stole a stolen car..."

"I BORROWED! I BORROWED A STOLEN CAR!"

"Yeah, likely story."

"Just think Anna, if I hadn't 'borrowed' that car... we would have been both dead. It was a matter of life and death, honey. Anna, remember, I was supposed to protect you. I had to us all means necessary to protect you."

"Now, Lei. You admitted something. You said that you weren't just protecting me because it's your job."

Lei nods. "That's true Anna. I'm not bullshittin' you. I really do like you..."

"I see." She then sits up. "I could tell, but Lei, you're a fool."

"I know. I'm a hopeless romantic." He sighs. "Every woman I love ends up breaking my heart, dies, or both. Makes me want to avoid women, ya' know."

"So, you're gay?"

Lei then jumped. "HELL NO! I AIN'T GAY! I like girls! Why would I like a man? I mean seriously? There ain't nothing sexy about getting butt fucked in the ass by another man, or butt fucking another man! Ugh. Where are the tits? Men don't have a nice pair of racks for me to play with, and a nice ass to spank. Seriously..."

Anna giggled. Lei was so silly. "Well, I think it's hot. You know. I think watching the gays have sex is hot."

"And I think watching two lesbians go at it is hot." He smiles.

Anna couldn't help but smile. "You're so silly, Lei."

Lei nods. "I try, Anna, I try."

While they were talking about their sexual fantasies, a police officer comes in. Lei blushed, fearing that the man heard what Lei had said.

"Detective Lei, I'll take care of Anna from here. You need to rest. You're lucky That you're alive."

Anna crossed her arms. "I want Lei to protect me."

"He isn't able."

"YES I AM!" Lei then jumped out of bed, to fall and land on his face. "GRRRAAAAH!"

"For your information, Lei, we had numbing medicine. Because you are in serious pain."

"No shit."

"You just had surgery. You're gonna need some time to recover before you're back on your feet."

Lei was then helped to his feet by the police officer. He then walks over to Anna.

"Hello Anna Williams, I'm Detective Hsu Laixiu. I'll be taking Lei's spot for the time being. He's not able."

Anna nods. "Of course... expect me to get along with him?"

"Yeah, I can't stand on my feet. I'm sorry, Anna. He's right."

"But Lei..."

"I'm feeling a bit ill, myself. Have no worry. Hsu will take very good care of you... I know he'll take care of you well."

Anna nods. "I'll be able to walk again in a few weeks..."

"I don't know how long I'll be out, but I know I'll be okay..."

Anna then nods as she looks at Lei. "Lei... get well for me. Just so you can protect me."

"The trial's tomorrow." Hsu reminded Anna.

"I know. But I'll be needing his services after this..." She winks.

Lei then watched as Anna was handed a pair of crutches, allowing her to move around. She made her way over to Lei, kissing his cheek.

"Lei, when you get out of here, promise me you'll take me out to dinner."

Lei smiled. "Of course Anna, I will."

He then watched as Anna left with Hsu. While the two were leaving, Lei began to plot a way to get out of the hospital. He had a bad feeling about this. It was just tomorrow, and Anna will be safe. But really, Lei wanted to hold her. He had longed for affection from a beautiful woman such as her.


End file.
